Shenanigans Episode 089
Recap Day 1 (?/?/1510) High Princess Sela, leader of Suulwikk, enters Shenanigans and walks right up to Desmond. The High Princess tries to hire Desmond for a mission, but he refuses. Desmond then refers the Princess to the party, introducing the party with fancy names, overselling their skills. High Princess Sela tells the party the mission. Her historians have been trying to uncover knowledge from before the Breaking of Arcadia. The historians have uncovered the location of an archive in a destroyed town on the back edge of Nereid Lake. Nereid Lake didn't exist before the Breaking of Arcadia. The area is now overrun with goblins and Lizardfolk. High Princess Sela specially asks the party to find the ruins and find the archives and recover any documents regarding Caldonia. She would send her own people, but her people are busy with the coming Drekis War of Expansion. The party accept the quest and head off east down the road. Day 3 (?/?/1510) The party arrive in Wikkthronrarenta. The party decide they want to avoid the Blackroot Marsh, so will head north tomorrow. Day 4 (?/?/1510) Party arrive in Fen Den. Day 6 (?/?/1510) Party arrive outside of Gumpbrun at 2pm. Moe wants to head into the town, but the rest of the party decide to just head south towards Nereid Lake and the Trihorn River. The party camp out in the woods. During Victor Von Snobb's watch, he spots a Goblin, who flees. Victor wakes up the rest of the party. There is no goblin attack that night. Day 7 (?/?/1510) The party head south towards Nereid Lake. They are trailed by some goblins. Moe offers some cakes to the goblins. The goblins become friendly with the gift of food. No one in the party can speak goblin, so they draw a picture of the lake and a lizard, to show the party is going to fight lizardfolk at the lake. The goblins seem pleased by this. Then the goblins fall asleep from Moe's poisoned cakes. The party continue and arrive at Nereid Lake. They soon find the ruins. The faces of the stone work have faded in the past 1500 years. The place is overgrown. Most of the buildings are toppled. There is a 30 foot tall tower at an angle that was once maybe 100 foot tall. Victor notes the mud around here is such a consistency that it could be used to make a great facial mask. As the party walks though the ruins, a group of 5 lizardfolk come out of the water and attack. The Wrok cuts 2 of the lizardfolk in half in one blow. The 3 other lizardfolk flee. The party go back to searching the ruins of the town. After an hour the party find a still-standing structure. It's a hidden behind some other ruins, and there are vines and trees growing over it. The building has been tilted slightly off it's foundations, with some of the foundation below the water from Nereid Lake. In a far corner away fromt he lake is a spiral staircase that descends underground. This is the only building that is intact. The party head down the stairs. They arrive in a room filled with rotting books and smells of fungus and mold. The party start searching the room for any books that are intact and about Caldonia. Howard leans against a wall and accidentally discovers a switch for a secret wall, with the wall sliding on it's own, revealing a secret passageway. However there are footprints in the passageway. The party head down the passageway, lit by The Wrok's continual light stone. As they go, it grows more and more humid. Roots from trees above have been magically shaped into pointy like spears. As The Wrok clears the way for the party, his armor starts to heat up, he has been targed by a heat metal spell. The Wrok removes his armor. Howard throws a light pebble ahead, revealing 5 lizardfolk ahead including 1 lizardfolk cleric. The party and lizardfolk battle. The lizardfolk cleric casts entangle, and the roots in the wall grab the party. The Wrok throws Victor at the lizardfolk, before breaking himself free from the roots. The lizardfolk cleric then causes the ground below the party to turn into mud. Eventually the lizardfolk are all slain. The party then search the room. It is 20 feet wide and 40 feet long. The floor is remarkably clean. There are mounts on the walls where once were animal heads, that have rotted away over the 1500 years. There is a doorway at the back of the room covered by a fur. Howard finds behind one of the empty wall mounts is a scrap of parchment. In the next room is full of intact books, written mostly in Old Common. Victor finds books listing nobility with his heraldry proficiency. The party start gathering books, some about Caldonia. Moe hears a noise from the previous room. The Wrok looks and sees a hatching or young black dragon. The dragon breaths acid on The Wrok. Moe goes to hide some books away from the acid breathing dragons. The rest of the party join the fight. Howard is knocked out. Moe then throws a pound of soak down the dragon's throat, with bubbles start to pour out of the dragon's mouth. The Wrok then executes the dragon. Victor stabilises Howard. The party hear the sound from the horses outside. Moe goes scout it out, and finds the horses are dead, but Moe's donkey is alive with some Lizardfolk nearby. Moe reports in to the party. The Wrok, carrying the dragon head, up the spiral staircase, scaring the lizardfolk away into the lake. The Wrok the notices tracks from 2 other young dragons. The Wrok retreats back underground and tells the party they need to leave right now. They load up the donkey with the injured Howard and the books. The Wrok leaves behind his bronze 2-hander swords so he can carry the Dragon Head at a decent speed. The party walk though the mad backwards so not to leave tracks of them leaving. The party leave the ruins and into the forest. 2 minutes later they hear the angry cries of dragons coming from the ruins. The party manage to escape to Gumpbrun where they rest. Day 8 (?/?/1510) Howard wakes up properly and heals up the party. Day 15 (?/?/1510) The party return to Bergshire and go into Shenanigans. Desmond congratulates The Wrok in killing a small dragon, but then Desmond tells the story how he defeated the Great Wyrm Black Dragon down in the Deepwood Swamp. Moe takes the books to Woghards to get translated. The linerage books cover the nobility of Drekis and Caldonia. There are some history books. There are also 2 ancient epics. Day 18 (?/?/1510) High Princess Sela arrives and collects the books and thanks the party. The Wrok and Howard are knighted. Victor receives some more land for his noble family, but in the Suulwikk Principality. Moe gets an all you can eat voucher at any nobles house for one whole year. Experience 2250 experience each *Moe levels to level 2 **+7 HP (8 HP total) *Howard levels up to level 4 **+11 HP (40 HP total) Significant NPCs *High Princess Sela, leader of Suulwikk Significant Locations *Bergshire: Shenanigans *Ancient Archive Category:Shenanigans Episodes Category:"Canon" Shenanigans Episodes